Runway
by SkyFairies
Summary: Lucy had almost been scarred for life. Scratch that, she WAS scarred for life. Just in a different way. So when Natsu Dragneel comes in, and her boss says she needs to work with him for a new clothing line, what happens? Can he be her shield? NALU AU.


**I HATE MYSELF RIGHT NOW! WHY DID I START ON A NEW STORY? Probably cause I'm stupid. I know. But, I did publish this so I guess I have to finish it now. I hope you like this story people!**

**DON'T WORRY, I'M MULTI-TASKING ON STORIES RIGHT NOW. NO PANICKING.**

**even though I already wrecked the house.**

**I hope you like this! I got inspiration from LaynaPanda.**

**She just wrote a new story about Nalu in a restaurant theme. LOVE IT! It's called Tops. Check it out!**

**Anyways, I was thinking, what jobs are there like that that I could make a fanfic out of?**

**FASHION, DUH. **

**SO... I DID ONE! PLEASE REVIEW, READ, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia is one of the most famous designers in the world. She started at high school and immediately made it into the fashion world with her ideas. Young huh?

Layla Heartfilia is her mom. She was the one to unlock Lucy's potential. Now, she watches over her daughter all the time.

Erza Scarlet. One of Lucy's closest friends. She stuck with her from Middle school and works with Lucy now doing all kinds of things. Including being her manager.

Let's see what fate has in store for 18 year old Lucy shall we?

* * *

"LUCY!" Erza screamed, running into the room.

"THERE IS A NEW CAKE STORE. WE NEED TO RUN NOW." she panted.

"Fine Erza. Just let me fini-" Lucy started.

"NO TIME. MOVE IT!" Erza yelled, pulling the poor girl behind her, running towards the new shop.

This happened from time to time. Whenever a new Dessert store opened, Erza was the first in line. Lucy was the girl who followed her antics.

And remembered the money.

This is why they have a big jar filled with money, just for Erza's cake fetish.

The two hurried down the stairs of the building Fairy Tail. This is the company they work at. Fairy Tail is known for it's designers, actors, artists, and so much more. Everyone there made it to fame.

After 5 seconds of sprinting down the steps (Never underestimate Erza's ability when cake comes in.) Even though they were on the 50th floor, (Erza- "Elevators are too slow!") these two made it just in time.

While Erza was drooling over the newest selection, Lucy just sighed and took out her Erza bag. You already know what it's for right?

"Erza, you can only have two cakes, got it?" Lucy instructed.

Erza just nodded dazed.

"I'll have the Strawberry twist with the Chocolate fudge." she told the worker.

"That'll be $15.10." the girl said.

Lucy took out a twenty.

"Keep the change." she replied.

After Erza started munching on the strawberry dessert, they walked out of the store and made their way back to the company's skyscraper.

As they were riding the elevator, Lucy's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Lucy, I need you to come to my office. I have a new project for you." her director said.

"Makarov? Oh, I'll come in 1 minute." Lucy stated as she shut her phone and changed their destination to the 100th floor.

As the doors slid open, the two came into a glass room, with the Master (that's what he likes to be called) waiting for him.

There was a man sitting in one of the chairs across from him.

He had salmon hair and onyx eyes. Well-built too.

What's he doing here? Lucy wondered.

The two sat down in the unoccupied seats and faced Makarov.

"Why did you call us here?" Lucy asked, seeing that Erza wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Ah, Lucy. I would like you to meet Natsu. He's a designer like you." the old man said.

" Hi. My name is Lucy. It's nice to meet you." Lucy faced the younger man.

"Likewise." Natsu replied. They shook hands.

"Lucy, I want you to get started on a new project. But I don't want you to work solo this time. You will be teaming up with Natsu here for a new line." Makarov stated, watching the girl. He had already been over this with Natsu. Lucy was the best match for him.

Erza spit out her cake. "NO!" she shouted.

Lucy was petrified.

What had happened?

* * *

**So, did you like it? This'll be nalu (DUH!) but not too quick. I don't plan on making this short either. For all of you guys who read my other stories, I'll update this week. **

**HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW FAIRY TAIL EPISODE? SO DRAMATIC. NATSU IS SO PROTECTIVE OF LUCY! HAPPY WAS SO LOYAL! OMG!**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! This was on my mind for a while and needed to publish!**

**-SkyFairies**


End file.
